nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
You drowned me in my Soup (LeoLand song)
'''You drowned me in my Soup '''is a LeoLand song, it's very great! The lyrics are written in English, but here is that imagery dance. LeoLand's Song Lyrics Intro Hey, how are you? I'm very good. Share with me. Don't stop till you bop. And rock to my dock. As a shack, I'm riding in the back. (Guitar Solo) Verse 1 by LeoLand So, here I am. I wanted you to be happier, but don't be snappier. I don't care, but I wanted to stay here. I was wondering how big of a deal is. Don't watch this power here. But I'm not a tower, I'm bare. Don't take this care, I'm fair, I'm near, with you. Chorus With you, I would not drown you in my soup, but no food here, I'm bare, I'm clean, I'm lean. Don't meditate me with donuts, but no nuts please. Verse 2 But, without it, I'm gonna prey. But, nothing in the bay. Okay, but I may have you here, but don't be bare, I'm gonna be good with care. I may be fair, but I'm trustworthy in a studio. But, no more boots for me please. Please, don't be safe, but I wanted you to stay here, stay here. I wanna be right here, with you. Of course they do work. But don't twerk. Chorus With you, I would not drown you in my soup, but no food here, I'm bare, I'm clean, I'm lean. Don't meditate me with donuts, but no nuts please. Verse 3 However, this is my second time, working here, but no vines I had. But, I'm not bad. Okay, but I'm common truth. But, don't stop me along my moon. What is a honeymoon, but I have doomed. However like I said, I do not dance with you tonight. Chorus With you, I would not drown you in my soup, but no food here, I'm bare, I'm clean, I'm lean. Don't meditate me with donuts, but no nuts please. Verse 4 Why is there no illusion? Promise makes perfect, like your practice. But, don't frame by factors. But, I'm going backer in the car. But having no bar can't be good. But, please make sure, I'm a bird. But really, I'm not going to drink anything. But, having no ling can't be a such good thing. But why is there a bingo. But, why is there not a chord ding? Well, I do not promise why I stay with you. Before Intermission Please, you drowned me in my soup. You too. But, I will feel fine, everything you do. (Guitar Solo) Everything you do. Intermission (50 seconds longer than the Intro's Guitar Solo) Bridge I would find that church, but don't hurt me. I can't find it. I can't try to find it. How am I able to be in the stable. But, why everything I do is bad. But, it becomes good. Don't you worry, I can find you. But, it becomes good. Don't you worry, I can find you. Before Verse 5 Please, you drowned me in my soup. You too. But, I will feel fine, everything you do. (Guitar Solo) Everything you do. Verse 5 Nothing is able to happen in me, I promise it makes perfect sense. But here's a bench. I would be able to find, the great dig, but I would not suppose to be mining. Chorus With you, I would not drown you in my soup, but no food here, I'm bare, I'm clean, I'm lean. Don't meditate me with donuts, but no nuts please. Outro (45 seconds longer than the Intermission's Guitar Solo) Now, it is the end for now! Goodbye! Ding, Ding! Category:Run me over! Category:Songs Category:LeoLand Songs Category:Chinese-Bassion-Bygon Category:2016 songs Category:2016 singles